The Ghost of you
by crimsonstripe
Summary: Edward Pov.Au.Tomorrow, my brothers and I are going to fight for the war. "Edward, Edward! Emmett do something!" Jasper yelled frantically while being restrained by the men around him. "Cullen, Cullen. Stay with me Cullen." "Edward look at me!" Complete!


A/N: Hey, this is my first serious One-shot so please don't be too harsh. This was inspired by the song/music video "The Ghost of you" by My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story, Stephenie Meyer does.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_**The Ghost of you**_

"_Please stop me from crying, help me win this fight. Whisper to the wind, the water, the cherry blossoms of the night…help my smile awake a joy unsurpassed, even if such gentle things were never meant to last. I remember all the feelings you gave me and when I think of you my soul flies free. Even while my heart aches deeply, memories of you let me treat others sweetly." –Mitsuki Koyama from Full Moon Wo Sagashite_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

EPOV

Tonight was the last day to see our family and have fun. Tomorrow, my brothers and I are off to fight in the war. I tried not to dwell on that fact and attempted to focus on the band that was playing onstage.

I casually looked around trying to spot my wife, Bella. Entering the room was my Bella, and my sister-in law's Rosalie and Alice. Emmett, Jasper and I quickly walked to the door and embraced them. After our greetings were said we all went to the dance floor with our respective partners.

As we slowly twirled around the dance floor, I couldn't ignore this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked into Bella's soft chocolate brown eye's and noticed she was crying. I lifted my hand to wipe away her tears, but she placed her hand over mine to keep it in its place. After another song, I decided to ask her why she was upset.

"Bella" I whispered gently. "What's wrong?"

Sadly, it seemed that fate wasn't on my side. Time passed by so fast and it was already time to leave. I quickly gave my wife one more hug and a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be home soon. I love you." I flashed her my special smile that was only meant for her.

That was the last time I saw her. The following morning we were already loading into the boats and being separated into teams. I was placed in the one that was the first to attack. My brothers were in a separate boat. The early morning was very cold. Every breath I took felt like I swallowed a handful of needles. We were slowly approaching our destination. It was a small island with many mountains and had very dense dark green forests. A perfect place for cover and to hide. Everyone around me was tense. Some men were saying quick prayers and others were chatting amongst themselves. I looked over at the boat my brothers were. They both looked grim and tense.

The waves started getting more violent as we got closer to the shore. We finally were able to get off the boat and everyone crouched low and started running. As soon as our feet touched the sand shots from all around were being fired at us.

We all dove onto our bellies and crawled to what little cover we had. My older brother Emmett was leading one group towards the mountains.

"Come on men, move it!" Emmett's voice rang out with authority.

With my gun held close to my chest I started running to the left side of the island for protection. After a few feet, I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my body.

My legs gave out and I collapsed to the ground. I was on the floor gasping in pain. As I looked around me, I noticed the body count was rising and rising. Slowly we were getting killed off.

"Edward, Edward!" two voices yelled my name. They sounded so familiar.

I was trying to stay conscious and focus but the pain was making that difficult. I looked for the source of the voices and realized it was my brothers calling my name. They were yelling something else, but the gunfire made it impossible to hear them.

" Edward, Edward! Let me go, my little brother is out there. Emmett do something!" Jasper yelled frantically while being restrained by the men around him.

"No, let me through! I'm not going to let him die!!" Let go!" Emmett roared while being pinned to the ground by five men. They both looked like they were about to cry. They knew what was going to happen.

"Cullen! Cullen! Stay with me Cullen!" A soft female voice commanded as she started to put pressure on my wound that was bleeding heavily.

"Edward, look at me." I tried to focus on her face and noticed it was Alice, Jasper's wife. I cried out in agony as she pressed harder on my wound.

"Oh, God. No." Alice whispered to herself as she assessed the rest of my body.

"Edward, I don't think your going to last much longer. You lost too much blood." Her voice cracked at the end as she started to cry.

"Alice, please do me a favor. Please, tell Bella that I love her and that I'm sorry but, I won't be able to keep my promise. I'll always watch over her. Oh, and p-please t-t-take care o-of my brothers." I finally choked out my sentence. I violently started to cough up blood. My breathing started getting much more shallower and I could feel my energy leaving me quickly.

The world was spinning and my head was pounding. My injury was throbbing and I was hyper-aware of everything that was happening around me.

"No, No..NOO!!!!" There was this deafening yell coming from both my brothers as they tried to come to my aid.

"Alright, Edward. I'm so sorry" She tried to hold back a sob while she still held the cloth over my bullet wound.

"I l-love you g-guys." With that final thing said I took one more deep shallow breath and closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.


End file.
